1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus and a control method of the printing apparatus, more particularly, to a printing apparatus for conveying sheets to a printing area facing a printhead while part of a succeeding sheet overlaps part of a preceding sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-15881 describes a printing apparatus for controlling to make the marginal area of the leading edge of a succeeding sheet overlap the marginal area of the trailing edge of a preceding sheet, which comprises a feeding means for separating and feeding a plurality of sheets one by one, a printing means for forming an image on a sheet, a conveyance means for conveying a sheet to the printing means, a detection means for detecting a sheet, and a control means for controlling driving of the feeding means according to a signal of the detection means.
The apparatus described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-15881 determines only whether overlap conveyance is possible only based on the marginal area of the trailing edge of a preceding sheet and the marginal area of the leading edge of a succeeding sheet without determining whether a printing sheet is suitable for overlap conveyance. If a printing sheet is unsuitable for overlap conveyance, the sheet may not be conveyed appropriately.